


Wandering Soul

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Soul

'The people who are meant to be in your life will always gravitate back towards you, no matter how far they wander.' 

Darcey finds herself staring at the words, wondering just how the hell they had known she needed them, both of them, now. Arms loop around her from behind and she sighs, leaning back against whichever it is. Then they speak. 

"We would always have found you, alone or together."

"Katie..."

"She's right."

Darcey can't help but smile as John moves to join them, a hand lightly stroking her cheek. 

"We needed you as much as you needed us... we're stronger now. Together."

"But you seemed so happy..."

"We were..."

Katie smiles, her voice soft. 

"We were... we are... but we needed you. We needed someone to need us... the girls have grown up so fast..."

"So now you want to mother me?"

"Not quite."

John is half-laughing. 

"Not quite."


End file.
